


The Magic Between You and I

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [159]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Stiles, I’m awerewolf,” Derek said patiently. “I can’t do magic like you can.”Stiles waved the objection away. “No, dude, come on, just trust me! This is going to be great. Come on, come over here and take my hands.”





	The Magic Between You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Teaching the other something new" from [this meme](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/165712573825/28teaching-the-other-something-new-stiles)
> 
> Title is from the song "Hungry Eyes."

“Stiles, I’m a _werewolf_ ,” Derek said patiently. “I can’t do magic like you can.”  


Stiles waved the objection away. “No, dude, come on, just trust me! This is going to be great. Come on, come over here and take my hands.”  


Derek rolled his eyes, but he came over to stand in front of Stiles and hold hands. Even if he didn’t think this would work, he trusted Stiles not to do anything that might hurt either of them.

“Okay,” Stiles said. “Now I need you close your eyes and picture your feelings for me.”  


Derek raised his eyebrows. “ _Picture_ my feelings for you?”  


“Yes! Like, when I think of my feelings for you, I think of—” Stiles clapped his mouth shut.  


Derek waited for him to finish, but Stiles didn’t say anything. “You think of what?” Derek prompted.  


“Promise not to laugh,” Stiles said.  


“I promise,” Derek said patiently  


“I think of a warm blanket,” Stiles said in a rush. “A warm, comfortable blanket that covers me from head to toe and keeps me safe and protects me from monsters. It feels and smells like home.”  


Derek blinked at him. He’d never thought he could be something like _that_ to someone.

Stiles shuffled his feet. “I know it’s weird—”  


Derek kissed him gently. “It’s not weird. It’s beautiful.”  


“Oh.” Stiles’s cheeks pinked. “Well, um. Yeah. That’s what I picture when I think of my feelings for you. So just...same thing.”

Derek closed his eyes and tried to find a way to picture his feelings for Stiles. Even with the example, it was difficult—how was he supposed to find a single image that encompassed the enormity of his feelings for Stiles?  


Unbidden, the image of a house popped into Derek’s mind. He was confused for a moment, and then...oh.  


_Oh_.  


“Got something?” Stiles asked.  


Derek nodded.  


“Okay. So hold that image in your mind, and then hold the image I gave you in your mind, got it?”

Derek brought up the image of the blanket, and thought of the two side by side. Kind of ridiculous at first glance, but when you thought about it, they actually fit very well together.  


Like him and Stiles, really.

“Now picture a link between them.”  


Derek did, a bright yellow line between the house and the blanket. He felt Stiles let go of his hands. 

“Okay, open your eyes.”  


Derek did, and gaped at the thin yellow line going from his hands to the middle of Stiles’s chest. “What the...? How are you—”  


Stiles beamed. “It’s not me, dude. It’s you. I spent ages looking for it, but it’s some of the only magic a werewolf can do. Now, you just imagine those two items and the link, and this line will appear and will lead you straight to me. We’re the only ones who can see it, too.”  


Derek continued to stare at the yellow light, a physical manifestation of the feelings they shared, and he thought his chest might burst.  


He strode to Stiles and kissed him, putting all of that emotion into it, all the years of history they had, all the fights and late nights and quiet dinners and calm moments in the middle of storms both literal and figurative. Everything that had built the foundation between them, everything that had brought them to this moment.  


“Buh,” Stiles said, blinking dazedly. “Hi.”  


Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’s. “Hi.”  


“What, uh, what did you picture?”  


“My house,” Derek said.  


Stiles’s brow furrowed, like he didn’t understand.  


Of course he wouldn’t. Derek took his hands and squeezed them. “My first anchor. My house. My _home_. That’s you, Stiles. That’s what I picture.”

He saw the moment Stiles understood, the way his amber eyes lit up, and then filled with tears. “Oh,” Stiles said.  


Derek laughed shakily and kissed his cheek. “Yeah. Oh.”  


“So, would now be a good time to ask you to marry me?”  


Derek closed his eyes, picturing the home and the blanket, and how well they’d work together. “Yeah. Now’s a perfect time to ask.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
